Kaoru Shin'ya
Known for infamously disappearing from Konoha and the Hyuga and fleeing to Takigakure, plus being a skilled bounty hunter with a history of never failing; Kaoru Shin'ya hunted down Densetsu in the Hunted Arc. Tracking down the Uchiha, Kaoru managed to gain bucket loads of information on the shinobi, gradually displaying an obsession to capture the elusive missing nin dead or alive after hearing of how he dispatched Jinin Akebino. Shin'ya returned to Konoha eventually and turned into one of their strongest Jōnin members. Background Not much is known about Kaoru's past, save that he mysteriously disappeared during a mission and was never found. Presumed dead, he proceeded to abandon both clan and village, with both believing him to be dead. This clever ruse was to ensure that his forehead's curse seal would never be activated to kill him. Arriving at Takigakure as a refugee, Kaoru interacted with the locals and blended in. Eventullyy he became a succesfull bounty hunter, but he hid his last name and assumed the surname of 'Shin'ya' to ensure he would not be tracked down by Konoha. Personality Single-mindedly focused on his goals to the point of occasional obsession, Kaoru was at times eccentric. Overall he would be polite, but harsh when necessary. Having a complicated view of morality, he could be described as a sort of anti-hero from the start, willing to take darker methods to ensure justice was dispensed. This led to him becoming a bounty hunter initially which enabled him to hunt vicious criminals while profiting from it. By nature Kaoru was also kind and merciful, however his power hungry nature drove him away from his clan and village, as he aspired to gain power by defeating stringer foes whom he deemed to be threats to peace. Kaoru also became more humble after he returned to Konoha. Having actually never traded in the village's secrets, he was incarcerated for the briefest time before rejoining the society, where he became a Jōnin. It was here that Kaoru displayed his leadership capabilities as well, capable of rousing support and raising morale. Appearance Kaoru had brown long hair which he tied in a ponytail. A common trait of the Hyuga, he had pale violet eyes, a sign of the Byakugan. Kaoru was muscular and fit, and tall. As a member of the branch family, he had a mark on his forehead. He wore a flak jacket of Konohagakure, with a blue undershirt and knee length shorts. Abilities As a member of the Hyuga family, Kaoru eventually learnt the Gentle Fist style and mastered its' Eight Trigrams variants. He was a skilled bounty hunter and his reputation of never failing to deliver a bounty spoke volumes of his skill. Kaoru was skilled enough to fight Densetsu on equal terms, despite not being nowhere as skilled as the latter in ninjutsu or Genjutsu, with mainly taijutsu alone. Kaoru even bragged about having defeated 15 of Iwagakure's ANBU black ops alone, which was later proved to be true. Being a masterful taijutsu practitioner, he was a very dangerous opponent when allowed to get close. Shin'ya's reputation as one of the greatest Taijutsu specialists alive was proof of his great skill. He was powerful enough to duel strong ninjutsu specialists with taijutsu alone. He was able to take down many highly skilled shinobi from the Brotherhood as well as defeat and kill Setsuna Yuki, himself a very talented and experienced ninja. Taijutsu Gentle Fist In his battle with Densetsu, Kaoru overwhelmed him with taijutsu; able to match Densetsu's legendary speed and even outmanoever him. Utilising the Gentle Fist, Kaoru was easily more than a match for any opponent as his skill with it enabled him to quickly shut down chakra points to stop his opponents from using ninjutsu. He tended to target the arms and face regions of enemies, to specifically stop them from casting techniques with their hands or mouth. This ingenious method made sure he kept his opponent's strengths nullified while he focused on overpowering them with constant taijutsu barrages. Kaoru also possesses the ability to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to devastating effect and speed. Eight Gates A majority of Kaoru's strongest techniques stemmed from his usage of the Eight Chakra Gates. Having gone as far as the Seventh Gate, Kaoru was a highly lethal adversary when in this state. Able to fully utilise his Gentle Fist style with the gradual opening of the Gates, the man's fighting style was deadly, fast and powerful. Kaoru's strongest two techniques, Indigo and Unlimited Symphony all required him to have opened Six or Seven Gates and were all instant kill attacks. Apart from these, Kaoru also possessed lethal attacks like the Front and Reverse Lotuses, and the Morning Peacock. Ninjutsu Although he wasn't reliant on ninjutsu, he still had commendable proficiency in this field, able to use techniques like Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to defend, plus Lightning Release: Thunderbolt and Blade of Wind to attack. This variety of techniques enable him to quickly manoeuvre around an enemy's defence or spice up his attacks. Kaoru could also phase through objects to avoid lethal attacks, thus avoiding damage. Stats Part I